narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto Arashi
Hello all I am OtsutsukiKami. I was using my friends account previously and I really enjoyed my time on this site. My friend has asked me not to use his name for some weird reason. This is why I join NF. Here is my idea: Basically this was meant to be a private FC/Dreamscape remake, that ended up being something completely different. Well a couple of my friends from school have seen this site for quite sometime but never really participated. Now that we are interested in participating, there are so many bans that it makes it not fun. We know DS is working out really well and we don't expect anybody to join but we thought we would make available to anyone who wanted to join. We completely understand the point of banning technique’s, to stop OP characters from being made and a whole bunch of other reasons. We have created a possible solution to this! Keep Reading! Timeline * 20 years after the death of Boruto * 10 years of peace no conflict what so ever * Tailed Beast have move to an area of their own and have no been disturbed for several years. 2 Small antagonist groups have taken 2 Tailed Beast both the Eight and Three. * Shinobi's have evolved impassively, jutsu that was strong before is basic today * Shinobi numbers have decreased enormously. Ops/Admin * Myself (OtsutsukiKami) * User:EmperorWest (pending) * User:AlmightySavageTheEternal Things You Can Apply for Kage * Hokage: * Raikage: Shikizaki Hyuga * Mizukage: * Tsuchikage: * Kazekage: * Amekage: Meiji Tailed Beast * Zero Tails: Muramasa Ōtsutsuki * Shukaku: * Matatabi: Shinzui * Isobu: * Son Gokū: Shenron Uzumaki * Kokuō: * Saiken: * Chōmei: Shinko Aburame * Kurama: Senjō Uzumaki Abilites *'Rinnegan' - Very Rare, must learn how to awaken Sharingan, MS and EMS before learning about the Rinnegan - Three Users 1 Good, One Evil and final can be either(Applicable)(None Left) *'Tenseigan': - Must be of Otsutsuki Clan(Three People only),Good Reason - Three Users 1 Good, One Evil and final can be either(Applicable).(The reason you must be from the Otsutsuki Clan is because its the only confirmed way.) (Two Left) *'Ōtsutsuki Clan': - Must be thoroughly explained when it comes to what he/she is doing on Earth. - Three Users 1 Good, One Evil and final can be either(Applicable) The three shouldn't be same I would prefer to see one from the past who wants to do something and one today who wants to do the complete opposite.(No Longer Applicable) *'Edo Tensei:- Reason must be very detailed - Orochimaru, plus one other and an OP(Applicable) *'Swift release: - Will be given to users that aren't necessarily skilled in Taijutsu -I feel that if FTG isn’t a problem neither should this be. Must be given to someone who specializes in speed. If you have FTG or something else that increases your speed then you can’t have this.(Applicable) *Kotoamatsukami':- - Jutsu only lasts for two moves in RP can’t be used for anything long term after usage the one eye closes like inzanagi or inzanami. Requesting someone to kill themselves is not do able or anything of that nature. Stealing info, replacing memories stuff like that is ok. *Chimera Technique: -This technique does have to be applied and You can only take a kekkei Genkai during an RP and if you don’t kill the person then after the match you lose access to that kekkei after the fight- *Shinju: Five Tailed Beast and chakra of the others (Applicable) * '''Rasengan and Chidori they don’t need to be applied for but under abilities it must be said how it was taught if not then cannot be used in RP. * The Flight technique: Five users only(Applicable) So the future isn’t just flying around everywhere * Space-Time Technique’s: Don’t need to be applied for but also need a legit reason. Events * Pre-Anime Arc: Recruitment of Meiji ** Two Jewels Unite! ** For A Better Cause ** Devastation Degree ** Smoking Devastation ** Family Reunion? * Pre-Anime Arc: Meiji Meets: Plans for a Darker Tomorrow * Prelude to the First Plot:Murder Of The Kages * First Plot: Devastation Invasion:Daiki Strikes ** Naruto Arashi:Konohagakure Attack ** Naruto Arashi:Sunagakure Attack ** Naruto Arashi:Iwagakure Attack ** Naruto Arashi:Kumogakure Attack ** Naruto Arashi:Amegakure Attack ** Naruto Arashi:Uzushiogakure Attack ** Naruto Arashi:Kirigakure Attack First Plot/Event The plot will begin as follows, the Five Kage summit is being held within the Leaf village, as the meeting is coming to an end, Daiki Uchiha makes his appearance in to the meeting and assassinates all the current kage. Before doing so he makes an announcement that explains that all the villages are currently under attack and explains that he has taken all over the small villages and is currently holding four times as many shinobi than any other village as he has required all capable villagers to become shinobi and have been preparing for this moment for two years. All the villages have way less shinobi compared to what they had during the Fourth Great Shinobi War do to the fact that the peace was on going for so many years and most people were giving up the idea of becoming shinobi. Beginning of First Plot A joyful sunny day just as any other in Konohagakure. The usual Five Kage summit has begun with a glass of wine for the Kages, as they argue over silly things such as who has to host the next chunin exams or how taxes should be raised. Suddenly a mysterious man appears in the center of the room. “You Kage are disgusting, sitting here drinking wine, and you have the audacity to call yourselves the strongest shinobi of your villages? Our ancestors would be ashamed, you have ridiculed the shinobi name. Complaining about taxes and drowning your fears and your stress in the wine. I shall eliminate all of you.” Daiki Uchiha begins to emit a dark chakra from his body, as the kage begin to bleed from their noses and ears until they collapse dead. He then uses the Projection Technique, the scale of the technique reaching all villages across the world. “My name is Daiki Uchiha, I was a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village, I am founder of Kakumei and it’s current leader. I have united most of the smaller villages throughout the world in order to create an army big enough to annihilate all your villages at once. If you wish to have your life spared and then you must join us and swear you’re allegiance. Anyone who opposes us shall die! We hold no prisoners and have no mercy. We will do whatever it takes to achieve our goal. I’m sure you are asking what my goal now that you have achieved your peace. Complete Destruction, I will ensure that a day will not pass without a fight going on somewhere. You WILL live in fear!!!!!!! I shall now begin entering your villages and causing mayhem. Konohagakure Protagonist * Seika Uchiha * Senjō * Shinko Aburame * Kemuri Monodukuri *Shikizaki Hyuga * 85 NPC's Antagonist * Minato Namikaze * Shisui Uchiha * Orochimaru * Hiruzen Sarutobi * Daiki Clone * 125 NPC’s Sunagakure Protagonist * Korosen Nara - List Here If You Are In This Village - 65 NPC's Antagonist * Izuna Uchiha * Tobirama Senju * Danzo * Gaara * Daiki Clone * 125 NPC’s Kumogakure Protagonist * Birusu Uchiha * Bobu Nomi * 95 NPC's Antagonist * Obito Uchiha * Kakashi Hatake * Killer B * A * Daiki Clone * 125 NPC’s Iwagakure Protagonist * Saibo Kazahana * 95 NPC's Antagonist * Itachi Uchiha * Jiraya * Gai * 125 NPC’s Kirigakure Protagonist - Karasu Youkai - Itami Sarutobi - 95 NPC's Antagonist * Daiki Uchiha * Koichi Dekimasu * Shenron Uzumaki * Rock Lee * 125 NPC’s Amegakure Protagonist *Chiyoko Ōtsutsuki *Kontoru Tsuchigumo - List Here If You Are In This Village - 70 NPC's Antagonist * Naruto Uzumaki * Sasuke Uchiha * Madara Uchiha * Hashirama Senju * Daiki Clone * 125 NPC’s Uzushiogakure Protagonist - Tentei Uzumaki - List Here If You Are In This Village - 50 NPC's Antagonist Your village will be attacked once someone free’s up from a previous battle.